1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a ferroelectric memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
In general, a ferroelectric material is a material having spontaneous electrical polarization in the absence of an applied external electric field. More specifically, a ferroelectric material can maintain one of two stable remanent polarization states. Thus, a ferroelectric material may be utilized to store digital information in a nonvolatile manner. For example, binary information “0” or “1” may be stored in remanent polarization states.
Remanent polarization in a ferroelectric material can be reversibly switched by an external electric field. The application of ferroelectric materials in nonvolatile memory devices has been actively studied. As an example, perovskite materials, which can manifest ferroelectric properties or characteristics, such as lead zirconate titanate (PZT) or strontium bismuth tantalite (SBT) have been studied for applications in nonvolatile memory devices.